


You Bring Out the Best in Me

by vulnerose



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hug, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulnerose/pseuds/vulnerose
Summary: Dela's face was illuminated with the biggest smile it's ever had. She didn't really know why. "See you soon," she whispered back, in the silence of the bathroom.





	You Bring Out the Best in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Rambly A.N. - Hi guys! So this is meant to combine two requests I got, one being with Dela having a panic attack and the other with either Shangela/Dela being flirty and the other not noticing until said person finally makes a move. I love reading longer fanfics so I thought rather than giving two short ones, I'd just combine them into one. (And of course, why not both having a crush on each other?) Apologies if any characters here are OOC, I try my best but I haven't written fanfiction in a long time until recently so my skills are rusty. I'm always up for prompts so if you ever want one just comment on either my posts on the artificalqueens tumblr or AO3, my user is vulnerose there as well. Andddd of course this has nothing to do with any of the people mentioned! Enjoy my loves :)
> 
> ALSO if you’d want to see a potential sequel to this just let me know. I’m honestly considering doing it, I loved writing this fic so much.

The pressure was getting too much for Dela to handle.

It was her junior year of high school, where the competition to look as good as possible academically-wise had truly kicked off. Teachers were so much tougher than they had been in the earlier years, and she found herself crying in her bedroom after school. Every. Single. Day.

It wasn't like Dela wasn't a good student - she was. She was a straight A all honors student, and had been since middle school. She'd decided to challenge herself to taking four AP classes, thinking she could handle the stress since she'd enjoyed taking AP Euro the previous year. But dear god was she wrong. Bio projects were daily, her APUSH teacher was super demanding and offered no test corrections, statistics was fucking her over mentally, and she could barely write a rhythm in music theory. It was draining her mentally and physically - she had to work her ass off to maintain all As. Even then, her parents still found a way to demand more out of her.

She couldn't count the number of times she just wanted to sleep, but couldn't because of a report she needed to write. Dela was notorious for having coffee with her every morning. She didn't do it purposely or for show, she couldn't survive a day without a large cup of coffee, since she rarely got more than 5 hours of sleep. In the mornings she'd put layer after layer of concealer under her eyes to cover up the ever growing bags down there, and red-reducing eye drops became her best friend. She surprisingly rarely broke out, maybe a bit of acne here and there but her skin was rather clear.

Despite all the stress eating away at her mentally, she still managed to be the sweet, always delightful girl everyone had come to know her as. She never snapped at anyone, even when they were yelling in her ear and she'd barely had any caffeine. Her image was very important to her, and she stopped at nothing to maintain it.

It was midterm time, the most stressful time of year by far, second of course to finals. Dela had anticipated this week for a bit now, studying hard for long hours and attempting to prepare herself mentally. Each midterm intercepted at least one other, and it wasn't too long before Dela was aware that she'd be taking all of her midterms on one day. One fucking day. She nearly broke down in tears when she realized this.

The day before midterms started, Dela decided she couldn't care less and allowed herself to destress completely, as she knew she'd only worsen the upcoming anxiety attacks if she worried over a stupid worksheet right now. The anxiety set in right after school, when she immediately began reading page after page in her history book, doing practice problems, rereading her English novel, practicing her flute, and working on her big bio lab that acted as a midterm that was due tomorrow.

She fell asleep at 4 after being confident she would be alright. She had to wake up at 7.

She walked into the exam room the following day, bags unconcealed, eyes red and puffy, contacts bothering her, and head pounding from a migraine. The second she was handed that paper, anxiety took off and in the most minute moment, her throat felt like it was being suffocated, tears trying to well in her eyes, head more focused on people tapping their stupid fucking feet on the ground. Her fingers and thighs were shaking, completely enslaved to the major panic attack she was experiencing. Her brain was focusing on anything but the paper in front of her. 'You pulled your ponytail just a TAD too harsh. Now it'll be the only thing you think about.'

She miraculously survived, and asked immediately afterwards to go to the bathroom. The panic attack was subsiding but fear began to grow again. What if she failed all of them? Would her mom disown her? What if they thought I was cheating because I was looking around the room so often? I couldn't help myself, right? It was the anxiety, not me right?

Dela locked herself in a stall and just sat there recollecting her thoughts and allowing the panic to subside. God, how she wished someone was here to make her feel better right now. Jinkx had ended up missing midterms incredibly narrowly, as her family's yearly trip to Seattle had been scheduled to start the day before. Jinkx always had shitty cellular up there so there was no way she'd be talking to her until after the Christmas break ended. Aja was still taking her midterms and so was Trixie, and Alaska was probably too busy with Roxxxy and Detox to watch her cry about her everything. 

She pushed at the chipping nail polish on her thumb, sighing heavily as she thought. Nobody really cared for her, did they? Dela always felt that she had a sufficient friend group, people that had her best interests in mind no matter what, but the realization dawned on her that no, no she didn't. She couldn't think of one person that would be able to comfort her right now. That person was always Jinkx, but now she had to find a way to deal with her emotional breakdowns on her own until her best friend returned. And she didn't know how to take that.

That is, of course, until her brain and the voices inside began to taunt her and laugh, saying she was dumb, unlovable, forgettable; the list went on and on and on. Tears began to run down Dela's cheek as she couldn't stop the voices from continuing to spew hateful words at her, telling her how she's a disappointment of a daughter and how all of her friends really just felt sorry for her. That she bombed all of her midterms and she'd be rejected by everyone.

Logically Dela knew it wasn't true - nobody would hate her for failing a test, but she couldn't help but believe the other two. Since when had her parents been truly proud of her? And since when did the majority of the girls she called friends ever text or call her? Even hang out with her? She couldn't think of a time, date, or place.

Dela was fully broken down and worn out, crying from stress and panic and relief and sadness all at once. She'd never truly felt so useless and vulnerable until this day in time. Dela was grateful she hadn't worn makeup, at least there'd be no tear stains on her skin.

Her crying session was abruptly ended by a voice. 

"What's going on in there mama? Don't know who's in there or what's going on but it's something. I'm not leaving until I help you darling." 

Dela's eyes widened as she instantly recognized the voice. Shangela Wadley. Head cheerleader, but in the few times she's spoken with her, seemed nice. They shared a couple of classes too. Her ugly crying stopped and was replaced by quiet sniffling.

"Honey? C'mon, tell me what's up. Or come out and I can give you a hug or something."

A hug did sound pretty nice right now.

Dela came out of the cubicle with her face red, eyes even bluer than usual from crying, and Shangela's heart broke at the sight. She didn't know Dela well, but it hurt to see the usually sweet and happy girl stripped down and miserable.

"Oh sweetie..." Shangela's arms reached out and wrapped around Dela's body, and Dela felt a sense of comfort and relief. She continued to cry but it definitely wasn't as audible as it'd been before. Dela tried to avoid crying all over Shangela's cheerleader uniform but Shangela wasn't having it and whispered for her to not worry. Shangela rubbed her back to try and relieve the poor girl, wondering who made a girl so precious and gentle cry like this.

"What's wrong honey? You're always so happy. Did someone hurt you?" Dela blinked at her, shaking her head slowly, both still keeping the hug.

"Wasn't anyone. I'm so stressed out Shangela, I just finished taking all my exams today. My brain has been so fried this entire year and I'm really scared that I'm gonna do shit on them." Dela began to bawl again as she told the girl what was bothering her. Shangela's hand began to play with Dela's hair as she continued to listen to the girl talk. "My closest friend is away and I can't talk to her right now and I feel like nobody cares about me. I can't think of one person that I could talk to right now, none of them like me. I just feel like a tremendous failure." Shangela broke the hug, holding one of Dela's hands in hers, other lightly pointing up Dela's chin so she could look her straight in the eye.

"Don't know you that well honey, it's the truth. But from what I do know, you're anything but what your brain tells you that you are. I'm sorry you feel that way sweetheart, because it's not true at all. You're not a failure, and if you really feel like you don't have anyone that you can talk to, I'm here." Dela's eyes widened slightly - she wasn't expecting that kind of a response. From the moment Shangela broke the hug she thought she would taunt her and get her popular friends to begin bullying her.

"Got a lot on your mind, don't you?" Shangela was smiling with both her eyes and mouth, watching Dela stare into space. Dela snapped out of it almost immediately.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to say that." Dela stopped momentarily to wipe the tears from her eyes before continuing. "Why do you care about me? Like you have so many friends and you're so popular, why me?" 

Shangela couldn't help but laugh. "Girl you think I give a shit about 99% of the people I hang out with? You can't trust them with any secrets you got, all they wanna do is get drunk on weekends, they're barely passing their classes right now, fucking ridiculous. Partying and failing isn't my schtick, only reason why they keep me around is because without me, there's no cheerleading team." Shangela so badly wanted to form a true friendship with someone, and had always found Dela to be a sweetheart - not to mention quite beautiful too - and she couldn't pass up this opportunity to get to know her better.

Dela sat down on the bench beside them, Shangela joining her, waiting her response. Dela buried her head in Shangela's shoulder, whispering 'thank you' over and over again. 

Shangela felt her heart begin to fly, and she couldn't think of why.

Shangela broke the hug, grabbing Dela's hand and walking the both of them to the sink. "C'mon honey, let's get your face washed so you don't look like a hot mess. If you can let's hang out after school." 

Dela smiled at her, dousing her face in cold water, feeling energy soar through her as it hit her face. "Sure, that sounds lovely."

After sharing phone numbers, the two of them grabbed their backpacks, ready to head out after spending far too long in there. Shangela's hand fumbled in the front pocket of her backpack, searching for a box of Altoids. She took one in her mouth. 

"Have one girl, you need it after all the coffee you drink." She could tell Shangela was being playful - nothing in the blonde's voice indicated bad intents.

Dela laughed, taking one out and popping it in her mouth, the peppermint freshening her breath. 

"See you soon girl," Shangela waved goodbye, heading out of the bathroom.

Dela's face was illuminated with the biggest smile it's ever had. She didn't really know why. "See you soon," she whispered back, in the silence of the bathroom.

\---------------------------------------------------

The past couple of weeks had been some of the best either of them had in their lives. They spent time hanging out as often as they could, and texted on those days they just couldn't be together in person, especially when Shangela had work. It excited Shangela to have a real person for a friend - not a fake, popularity-obsessed one. She could talk to Dela about seemingly anything, from grades to personal issues and everything in between. Dela always listened and gave her advice when she needed it. Shangela was, for the first time, not feeling left to the side in a friendship. She felt like Dela truly cared about her and her wellbeing.

Dela didn't know what to expect initially, but had all her doubts and scared about Shangela shut down that first time they hung out after the bathroom incident. She just had an aura consisting of genuine, loving, reality-checking behavior that Dela just loved. Shangela was never one to lie - she always told it how it was and she respected her immensely for that as it's so easy to lie. She initially thought of Shangela being a substitute for Jinkx but she no longer viewed her in that manner - she was nothing like Jinkx. She was just uniquely Shangela, and when Jinkx returned from Seattle she couldn't wait to tell her what'd just gone down.

"You're friends with who?" Jinkx whisper-screamed at Dela, a bewildered look on the ginger's face as she attempted to take in what Dela had just told her. The two were in Dela's bedroom for a sleepover, where Dela just unraveled the news to her friend.

Dela snorted at her response. "You heard me."

"Christ, I leave for one week and a year's events have gone by. I'm warning you right now, if she ever hurts you or you let her I'm personally beating her into a pulp." She pointed a finger directly at Dela when she said the last fragment of her sentence, establishing her meaning well and clear.

Dela threw a pillow in her face. "She's not gonna do that, I promise."

Jinkx got off the floor, rolling herself into Dela's bed and shutting off the lamp as she turned on the TV. "Don't make a promise too soon. Now let's watch something before I pass out."

\---------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Shangela and Dela had first met that day, and Dela was just now getting to see Shangela's apartment - purely because the two had to finish a biology project they'd been assigned to work together on.

Shangela fumbled with her keys as Dela stood behind her in the hallway of the building. "It's not much to look at so don't be surprised." Dela laughed as Shangela finally managed to get the door to unlock after numerous tries.

Closing the door behind her, Shangela led Dela around and allowed her to take in her surroundings. The apartment was rather simple - it had both a modern and cozy feel to it. Dela couldn't help but notice the lack of people in the apartment.

As soon as they got to Shangela's room, and both of the girls plopped down on her bed, Dela decided to ask her what the deal was with it. "Hey Shangie?"

Shangela's head turned toward her, putting down her phone. "What's up sweetheart?"

The cute nickname made Dela's heart fly, but she tried to not let it be visible. "I'm sorry if this is rude to ask, but you appear to live by yourself, how come?"

If there was one thing that hurt Shangela slightly, it was talking about what had happened between her and her parents. Dela immediately sensed the discomfort on Shangela's face after she'd asked her the question, and instantly felt like shit. She reached a hand out and rubbed Shangela's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to Shangie, I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway." 

"It's ok, just that it's hard what I went through with my parents." Shangela paused momentarily, deciding whether she should say the next thing or not. "Promise you won't judge me for what I'm about to say?"

"Unless you murdered someone, I have no judgement in my heart towards you," Dela reassured her, smiling with her eyes.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "So when I was around 13, my mom caught me watching lesbian porn. I'd been doing watching it for a while but I got careless that one day, you know? So then my parents had a long talk with me and sent me to conversion therapy and all that shit," Shangela took a pause, her eyes beginning to water. She hated the fact that she was about to cry like a baby in front of Dela, but she'd seen the other girl in that state before so she felt less embarrassed. 

"Oh no, you poor thing." Dela immediately engulfed her in a tight hug. "What happened after, since obviously conversion therapy isn't a scientifically proven way to become straight?"

"I faked that it worked for a while, but last year they caught me kissing a girl and that was their final straw. They kicked me out and I haven't spoken to any of my family in about a year." Tears stained Shangela's cheeks as she thought of her family; all the good memories that made her wish this all hadn't happened. She really did love and miss her family, but she would have been even more miserable staying in the closet but being with them.

Dela could feel her adrenaline spike as she heard Shangela tell her that she was gay. "I'm gay too and my parents didn't react well either when I came out. They told me to never talk about it again or they would throw me in the streets. I know exactly how you feel, there's just so much hate and ignorance in this world, it sucks."

Shangela couldn't help but feel a sense of relief pass through her body as Dela told her that she was in the closet as well, and how she didn't just get up and leave. Of course Dela wouldn't do the latter - she knew the girl well enough by now to know that she doesn't judge a soul - and she honestly wasn't expecting her to tell her that she was gay as well.

"We really are the same, aren't we?" Dela laughed, punching her arm lightly.

"Now I can send you pictures of girls that I think are hot," Dela told her, winking. 

Shangela couldn't help but smile as she saw her wink. It gave shy, cunning, and flirty all at once. 

Maybe it means something... maybe it doesn't.

"Cmon girl, we all know I'm the standard of beauty."

"Wow, society's standards are that low?" Shangela's mouth gaped at Dela's answer, the once silent room filling with laughs and guffaws.

"Fucking bitch. Let's get started with this bio project and make it good so we don't hear Smith lecturing our asses on how we'll fail the AP test." Shangela couldn't thank Dela enough for brightening up the mood, but now it was time to come up with a project worthy of at least a passing grade.

"Boo," Dela pouted, sighing as she went to get her laptop.

"Hurry back quick so we can start baby."

Dela was now incredibly grateful she had her back turned to Shangela so she couldn't see how much that nickname made her blush. She returned, both laptop and her bio binder in hand and sat on the bed once more, Shangela having wiped her face of the tear-stained foundation and runny mascara and eyeliner from crying, yet chose to reapply her red lipstick. Dela couldn't help but notice how good of a color red was on her.

"I like that lipstick shade on you, it looks so beautiful." Dela had been pulling up the rubric to see exactly what they had to accomplish - and of course they got the project focusing on sex cells.

"Thank you darling, maybe I'll give it to you one day," Shangela spoke, wrapping her arm around Dela's waist and looking on with her at the screen. Was that flirtation in her voice? No - couldn't be, probably just meant she'd buy it for her birthday or something. The arm was an innocent gesture but she couldn't help but feel her heart burst from it. Oh god, why was she getting so enamored by Shangela all of a sudden? She'd always acted this way around her - it meant nothing one way or the other, right?

What was this girl doing to her?

Dela couldn't say anything else besides, "Let's get this started."

And so they did.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Dela? Earth to Dela?" Jinkx waved a hand in front of Dela's face, who'd been staring at her locker for the past five minutes. Dela immediately sprung back to life, twisting the combination. 

"Sorry, lot on my mind right now. You have time to talk?" She shoved several books in and slammed the locker shut with her foot.

"Sure do. Let's walk to the coffee shop, you can talk to me about your issues throughout the journey," the redhead replied, tapping the top of Dela's head. Dela couldn't help but notice Shangela walk right by the two of them as they neared the front door. She winked at Dela, then began heading toward the gym, presumably for cheer practice.

Jinkx had noticed as well, and gave Shangela a confused look to her back. Nonetheless, they walked out together and Dela began the long process of explaining everything happening to her to Jinkx.

"So basically I wanna tell you something she told me the other day but promise you won't tell anyone about it? Like, ever since I've known this I've been feeling weird things towards her and I don't know why."

"My lips are sealed doll." The two decided to sit down on a bench in the park, which happened to be right by the café they'd been headed to. The ginger played with the rips in her jeans, still looking at Dela, fully alert.

Dela whispered so that nobody besides the two of them could hear. "We came out to each other. I'm only whispering in case she isn't out yet." Her voice leveled to a normal speaking voice. "Now I feel like everything she does is flirty, and I don't know if I'm just being too hopeful or there might be something there." 

"What sorts of things are making you think she might like you?" 

"She calls me these really sweet nicknames and I blush every time she calls me them. Like she calls me baby and darling all the time and I haven't heard her say my actual name since the first day we met."

Jinkx's fingers moved onto scraping the black nail polish she had on. "Hmmm, that's tricky because a lot of people do that sort of nickname thing with close friends. I mean, I do it to you on the daily. Buttt, it can be a sign. Give me the rundown on the rest."

Dela began to count off with her fingers as she recited. "She gets kinda touchy with me, she's always in the mood to hang out with me, I told her how nice her lipstick looked on her and she said she'd give it to me and I don't know whether it's a pass or not, you know?" She got frustrated with herself as she realized that her potential signs just sounded like Shangela being a good friend, which of course she was. "It's so hard to explain, but I just feel like she does."

"I bet you there's one very obvious sign that you've forgotten. Think Dela, think," Jinkx persuaded her, knowing there's got to be one key factor to making the final verdict.

Dela hesitated for a moment, before speaking. "I mean, she's cried in front of me, but I don't think that's a sign? I know she's not known for crying but that didn't seem like a sign to me, maybe it is."

Jinkx's eyes widened. "Oh no honey, she loves you. Shangela hasn't cried in front of anyone in this school since pre-k. Which I commend her for, I can't go for even a month without crying." Dela felt her heartbeat speed up. "But the question is, do you like her? And I already know the answer to that, you do. Make a move on her before she thinks you're not interested. That probably won't end pretty." 

"You support me being with her?" Dela almost felt the eyeroll Jinkx gave her in response.

"As long as you're happy with it, I don't give a shit you do. But mark my words, if Shangela Wadley ever even thinks of hurting you, I will make sure she gets it." Dela smiled, hugging her.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem, I love being the third wheel," Jinkx spoke, sarcastic. "You can get your girl after we finish this shift."

Dela sighed, annoyed, as she'd forgotten completely about their shift. "Three hours of hell and I can go over to her house."

The two got up and began heading toward the coffee shop, where they both worked. "What're you gonna do there with her?"

"I'm addicted to Game of Thrones thanks to her now, so we planned on watching it for a movie night. Maybe a special topic will be brought up." Dela looked at Jinkx and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ah yes, that topic being on the role of the nucleus in a cell?"

"Sure," Dela rolled her eyes as Jinkx laughed, both reaching the glass entrance door of the coffee shop simultaneously. 

"You're so in love."

\---------------------------------------------------

"Hey girl!" Shangela greeted Dela in pajama pants and a t-shirt, hair up in a bun. Her look may be seen as lazy and boring to others, but Dela saw her looking equally beautiful as she did all made up. Shangela enveloped Dela in a hug.

"Hi Shangie!" Dela's hair was wet and cold against Shangela's scalp - she'd probably just washed it - and Shangela didn't care one bit. It was unlike her and she knew that - cold wet hair was her worst enemy.

Everything is appealing when it's done by the one you love, isn't it? Shangela shook that thought out of her head. It was time to accept the fact that Dela had no feelings for her in that way and just thought of her as a close friend. The thought of that pained her, but she felt like it was obvious at this point. Dela probably would have made a move on her by now if she liked her, as Shangela thought her flirting made it clear that Shangela liked the other girl.

God, she really needed to get out of her head for a second, didn't she?

"Hey girl, need help with your stuff?" Shangela asked, noticing Dela carrying a bag with night clothes, which appeared to be rather heavy. Dela shook her head in refusal, but her eyes glimmered, thanking her for the offer.

"Can I leave this in your room?" Shangela waved her off, giving the signal to do whatever the hell she wanted. Dela ran across the living room to the bedroom, plopping the bag on her bed before coming back to the couch where Shangela was sitting, curled up in a blanket. "How rude of you to not give me one too." Shangela laughed.

"Girl please. Go steal one from my room." And so she did.

Dela returned with a blue blanket, with the pattern being the phrase 'Halleloo!' written all over it. "The most Shangela one I could find," Dela mumbled while curling herself into a ball with the blanket, her head lying on top of Shangela's lap purposely as the two sat on the couch. The blanket smelled like her too, and Dela couldn't get enough.

Shangela ruffled Dela's hair, smiling at the girl. "Excellent choice dear. Let's watch this shit now." Dela wooed in response.

For the next hour or so, the two girls stared at the screen, Shangela making remarks on how she was literally Daenerys or how she was the mother of the dragons. Dela would just smile in response, enjoying the sweet moment as Shangela gently stroked her hair, treating her with care and caution. The tension between the two was clearly thick to anyone but them. After a second episode had concluded, Dela flipped her body around so she was facing Shangela, but her head still in her lap. Shangela looked at her confusingly, the movement drawing her attention away from the credits.

"I wanna ask you something," Dela said, looking up into Shangela's eyes, who at this point had retracted her hand from the other. 

"What's up?"

"Do you like anyone?" Um, duh, is what Shangela wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to be that brash. Hesitation evident, she eventually responded.

"Mhm."

"Cool, I do too." That phrase had sunk any hopes Shangela had of Dela liking her, and all she wanted to do was cry. "Let's play a game."

Shangela raised her eyebrows at her. "A game? What do you mean?"

"Like," Dela paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before sitting up, "We each reveal one characteristic of the person we like so we can guess who the other likes. We say 5 qualities and at the end we have to guess."

Fuck it, why not? "You go first darling."

"Sure." Dela was happy yet extremely nervous, wondering if her plan would blow over. "She has blonde hair."

"What a specific quality." Dela smirked. "She has black hair.

Dela thought for a moment before saying the next trait. "Her first name is eight letters long." Shangela raised an eyebrow at her. Ok work, she thought. Shangela barely knew how to spell her own name, let alone the number of letters in it.

"Hers is four letters long." Dela wanted to gape, but knew she couldn't. Who else had black hair and a four letter name?

"Hmmm, she's a cheerleader. A pretty good one at that." Shangela was almost positive she could hear her heart pounding out of her chest when Dela said that. It's gotta be her, there was literally no other person in the school it could be.

Shangela thought for a moment before saying the next hint. This could either blow up in her face or make her the happiest person in the world. "She was crying in the bathroom about finals one day and I helped her out." Shangela both couldn't wait to see Dela's reaction and feared it.

She felt Dela's hand graze hers, and was petrified as Dela hadn't responded right away. Dela's other hand brushed the curly blonde hair out of her face and stroked her cheek lightly.

"It's me huh?" Dela asked her in a faint voice. Shangela wanted to roll her eyes so hard at that question. No, it's the fucking Pope.

"Mhm, if you don't feel the same I'll never mention this aga-" Shangela had been cut off by Dela pressing her lips against her own. Her body had tensed up immediately before relaxing into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Dela. Everything felt right. Dela's lips were warm and so soft, and her thumb continued stroking Shangela's cheek as the two shared the first out of many tender moments. 

Dela broke it, tears welling up in her eyes as she realized the reality of this. This girl loved her. She vowed to herself to treat her like a goddess, as she deserved nothing less than that.

"It's so early but I want to let you know that I love you, and I have for the past couple of months. You've made my life so much better and I feel genuinely happy whenever I'm around you, it's not the fake kind that I give to most of the people in school," Dela didn't look Shangela in the eyes speaking this, focusing on chipping the nail polish on her fingers. Shangela tightened her grip on Dela, rubbing her back with her hand lightly and stroking through her hair with the other. 

"Same here baby. I love you so much, and I hope you know that. You bring out the best in me." Dela gave her that smile - that beautiful fucking smile that she loved so much - and buried her face into Shangela's shoulder.

"I can't believe it took us so long to admit it to each other," Dela said, breaking the silence they'd had momentarily. Shangela leaned in to give her another warm peck on the lips before agreeing with her.

"Whatever, we have each other now and I can shower you in love." Dela smiled against the skin on Shangela's shoulder.

"Sounds great."

Shangela turned off the TV, lifting the girl still wrapped in her blanket as she shuffled her way to her bedroom, still wearing hers. Dela kisses the same spot on her cheek repeatedly throughout the short journey, and let out a whine when Shangela released her from her grip, leaving her on the bed under the covers. She removed the blankets from their bodies and discarded them haphazardly across her room. Shangela joined her in the bed, Dela snuggling up against her warm body as Shangela hugged her tight, pressing a kiss into her neck before beginning to doze off. 

As they began to fall asleep, they were over the moon as they were finally able to lie in bed with the one they loved.

\---------------------------------------------------

After that weekend, they made a promise to each other to not keep it a secret. Of course, not rub it in everyone's faces, but to not avoid little things like holding each other's hands in the halls or sneaking kisses when nobody was looking (or so they thought).

That Monday morning, Jinkx was all but shocked seeing the new couple hugging in front of Dela's locker, which wasn't too far from Jinkx's. She smirked at Dela, mouthing 'I told you so!' before being waved off by a flip of the middle finger by Dela.

Eventually, the two had to part, as they had different home rooms. Their different classes didn't stop them from all their thoughts being consumed by one another.

Lunch time rolled around, and Dela was thoroughly surprised when she saw a particular girl with winged eyeliner and red lipstick coming her way. "Oh look who decided to join me for once?" She spoke teasingly, Shangela rolling her eyes. 

Shangela sat next to her. "I don't give a fuck about my old 'friend' group anymore." Shangela said, emphasizing the word friend with finger quotation marks. "I have you and I really don't care what they have to say about me anymore." Dela looked lovingly into Shangela's eyes before pressing her lips against hers. People were probably staring but they didn't care - let them stare.

They pulled apart way too quickly for either of their likings, but neither girl wanted to get in trouble by the staff. Dela's lips had become a faint red from her lipstick and Shangela loved the way it looked on her more than anything. 

"I'm getting you to wear red lipstick soon, it looks so nice on you." At this moment, Jinkx and the rest of Dela's small friend group had joined the table, everyone but the three who knew gaped at the situation. Shangela simply smiled and greeted them all warmly, getting to know the rest of Dela's friends. Some of the popular group that had been used to Shangela being with them had caught notice of the situation. 

"The fuck is she doing?" Violet questioned to Ginger and Manila, confused as hell as to why Shangela was hanging out with new people, much less why she was getting all touchy with a band nerd - Dela. "What's gonna happen to the cheer team now?"

Both girls were about to agree with her when a voice came up behind them. "I'm fine with it. She looks really happy." Manila turned her head to see who was speaking.

It was Raja.

"But-" Ginger began to speak before Raja shut her down.

"Honey she's never looked happier than she does right now. Let her live. Shangela's staying on the team, she told me." 

The trio nodded their heads reluctantly, continuing to watch the scene a bit more before turning back to their table.

Despite attempting to focus her attention on the new girls, Shangela's mind and eyes would always go back to Dela. She couldn't help herself, and Dela winked at her when the period was close to being over, letting her head rest on Shangela's shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist. Shangela looked at her, her heart being warmed as Dela's beautiful blue eyes sparkled and glittered at her. She was perfect.

"You guys are so fucking cute," Aja said. The whole table noticed the scene occurring when Aja had pointed it out and began squealing. Dela's face flushed with embarrassment, but Shangela, being the girl she was, leaned in to kiss her. The squeals turned into 'aw's and they pulled apart at the exact moment the bell rang.

Although they had to part ways since they didn't share their last two classes together, Shangela followed her to the band room, not caring if she was late. Dela refused to let her but Shangela was resilient.

As they turned a corner, Dela mumbled, “I love you,” into Shangela’s ear. The shorter of the two whispered the same thing back, and there they were at Dela’s stop.

“So movie date tonight?” Shangela asked her. The two didn’t have plans but fuck it, why not make some?

“By movie you mean Game of Thrones? Of course. I’m surprised you’re not sick of me after being around me literally twenty-four seven.”

“I could never get sick of you, you stole my cold dead heart. Now go in before your teacher yells at you.” Shangela stood on her tippy toes, pressing a kiss into Dela’s hair before running off before she was insanely late. Dela’s face had a bright smile plastered on it, her heart warm and full. 

She was perfect.


End file.
